Boyish Lies
by SecretFantacs
Summary: Sunny is a new student at the DWMA, with some big secrets. Not only is she disguised as a he to sneak in, but she is even more - Sunny is the child of Assura, a Kishin. Twists and turns, and Sunny finds love - but is it worth it? Can she tell him? What will happen? Rated T. KidxSunny
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I am going to keep this short, but a vital piece to this story is Sunny. She is a character I created during my last story (still in progress) The Kishin's Secret. Please read that one, and then this one! Thanks! Read and Review!**

-Sunny-

Here I am. Death Weapon Miester Academy - popularly known as the DWMA. First day, treat me nice.

I walk up and sign in, taking in the sights. A perfectly symmetrical school, with skullar architecture. Good thing too, I wouldn't want an OCD outbreak on my first day.

Yeah, that's my fatal flaw. If anything is a bit asymmetrical - I flip out. But that's not my only problem. The school was only accepting boys as late applications, due to an abundance of girls. Yes, I am sneaking my gender past Lord Death himself. With bands across my smaller bust, and hair piled into a baseball cap, I can pull of a boy - hopefully.

"Thank you, have a nice day! Your dormitory is number 626, Boys hall 3." said the nice lady as I checked into the open house. I looked around with a sigh. So many kids were saying goodbye to families, heartbroken moms and proud dads. Others were laughing with friends, or moving into their own dorms.

I straightened my cap and kept walking.

Boy Hall 3 was chaos. Boys were being boys; chucking balls at ray other, pulling pranks, demolishing the school. When one put a dent in the left wall, but not the right, I flinched but stopped from hurting him. At the end of the hall was a similar door to all the rest, brown, beat up, but with 626 written on it. I took one last look at the totally unbalanced madness, and ran through the door.

With a sigh, I slipped down the door and sat on the ground in relief.

"Can't this idiots give it a break?!" I yelled.

"Excuse me?" I looked up, and almost dropped my jaw. The voice belonged to a white haired, _shirtless_, smoking hot teen laying on the far bed, playing with a basket ball. There was another boy, blue haired and ripped, checking out his muscles in the mirror. But what caught my eye was someone completely different.

His hair was as black as Death itself, with 3 perfect stripes on one side. At that moment I didn't care about his symmetry, for the rest of him was perfect. Topaz eyes glimmering at me, a faint smile on his lips, and smooth, alabaster skin. Damn, he looked yummy.

"Hey! I asked you a question!" the naked one said.

"I'm sorry, what?" I said, snapping back into attention.

"Who are you?"

"Umm... My name's Sunny. I'm a newbie, an by the looks of it, your roommate."

"The names Soul Eater. This is Black Star, obviously still checking himself out."

"Soul Eater, weird name."

"And Sunny isn't?"

"Good point." 'Soul' smiled a toothy grin, with sharp canines.

"I'm actually the only guy here. The others are my friends."

"Nice to meet you two." my heart fluttered as the hottie nodded and mumbled a hello at me. "So, I take it this is my bed?"

-Death the Kid-

I was with Soul and Star as he walked in. We were talking about Souls Miester, Maka, when the noise of the hall rang throughout the room, and a petite teen burst through the door. I didn't get a good look at him till he lifted his head at the sound of Soul's voice.

"Excuse me?"

His face - perfectly balanced. His hair was a golden blonde, flowy, but up in a hat. His sky blue eyes shone off a darker complexion - Woah. Was I just checking out a guy? Nervous and embarrassed, I kept to myself, searching my own feelings for what just happened.

"Who are you?" Soul asked. The beautiful - no, don't say that. I am not gay - the normal looking teen didn't answer. He just stared at me. Feeling even more nervous, I crossed my arms.

"I'm sorry, what?" Soul repeated his question. "Umm... My name's Sunny. I'm a newbie, an by the looks of it, your roommate."

Great.

A few words were exchanged, and I mumbled a greeting to be polite.

"Hey Soul, I gotta go. C'mon Black Star." I went and grabbed the supposedly 'god', dragging him out the door. I don't know how much I could have stand being in the same room as the strange new boy.

"Nuh uh. I am staying. New boy means new fight!" Black Star insisted. He went back into the room and I took a seat on Souls bed.

-Sunny-

Wait, why was he leaving? I wanted him to stay! I picked up my bag and set it on my bed.

"Do you mind?" I asked the 3 teens staring at me. They shook their head no, but kept watching me. With a cautious eye, I softly set it on the bed and headed towards the bathroom.

Suddenly, something whizzed past and onto my side of the room.

"Hey!" I yelled as Black Star started rummaging through my belongings.

"Black Star needs a weakness from the new boy! That way he can make him cry! There must be something - oh gross!" my stuff laid all across my bed, till the crazy boy reached a small box at the bottom. It flew out of his hand and across the room.

"Dude that's sick!" Soul commented on the box of tampons. The unnamed boy hid his head. "What the hell are you using those for?!"

"What, you guys don't use these to stop the nose bleeds? You know, whenever you see a sexy chick?" I quickly lied.

"Fine... But put those away!" relief washed over me as they bought my lie. So far luck was with me.

"Seriously Black Star. I'm your driver and I got to go." the black haired boy said through gritted teeth.

"Fine! Your never fun Kid!"

"Kid? As in Death the Kid? Lord Death's son? The Shinigami? Those are the lines of Sanzu? The rumors are true?" I asked.

"Yes yes yes and yes. Excuse me, but I have business to attend to." with that, Death the Kid hurried and was gone. I plopped on my bed.

"You seem to know a lot about Kid." Soul simply stated.

"I do my homework, Sharky." he snickered at his new nickname.

"Weapon or Miester? Partner or alone?" I laid down on the sheet less mattress, trying not to stare at the naked abs across a small aisle between the beds.

"Miester. I may be alone, but don't think I cant protect myself!"

"Feisty. Cool. The girls here dig feisty. Got any girl yourself?"

"What's with the sudden interest?" I snapped back. He looked offended, and backed away, hands up. "Sorry, I- I guess I am always alone, and not used to people. What about you?"

"My Miester and I hit it off after a mission. But unfortunately, she's stuck in the hospital wing."

"What? How?"

"Nasty bone break at the mission. Shell be down for a couple of months. Looking for a temporary partner?" Soul smiled a toothy grin once more.

"I guess... What kind of weapon?"

"Scythe mostly. But just till you either get a new Weapon, or Maka comes back. We are a package deal."

"I'm cool with that."

"Cool."

**Chapter one done! BTW, the first reviewer with an opinion gets a special mentioning in the story... maybe a character added in! PM me and review!**

**SecretFantacs**


	2. Chapter 2 - Suprising Shower - WARNING

**Thanks for sticking with me! Anyway, WARNING. Overview of this chapter - Kid showers and Sunny sees him (rawr! ;D)... anyway, if you don't like that stuff, I will tell you the plot-movements at the end. Thanks!**

-Sunny-

ring ring ring ring

My alarm rang quietly, as to not wake the snoring drooling boy across the room. Quickly, I turn it off, and reach into my unpacked bag for a towel and shampoo.

The dorms have community showers, a long counter on one end, with a semicircle around a pole on the others. The pole itself was a shower, along with the outside walls. No stalls, no privacy - unless you come at 2 in the morning.

Or so I thought.

I had just finished undressing, took out my hair, and unwrapped the tight bandages around my bust to tighten. I threw my bag under the counter and headed for the shower.

**_CREEAAK._**

The door swung open. I panicked. Quickly, I turned off the lights and hid in a corner. There was some scuffle and shuffle, then the sound of water pouring.

Great. Just what I need. A naked man showering. At least the lights weren't on to where I would have to see -

"Dang it... Forgot the lights." the rich voice sounded familiar. I felt a cool shadow whiz past me and turn the light switch on. I followed the black mass with my eyes as it became the shadow of a young man - it was Death the Kid.

The lines of Sanzu may stand for one to be destined of godly power, but Death the Kid had one new godly thing - a godly bod.

His shoulders were broad, his skin smooth. He was well-muscled, though not overly buff like that one Blue Star or whatever. He was perfect. A pack of abs, smooth muscular legs, everything was absolutely perfect! Even his hipbones - well curved, demeaning, GODLY. I sneaked a peak at his manhood, but quickly turned away blushing. From what I could tell - the perfect number, 8 - 8 inches of -

"Stupid stupid stupid." he mumbled to himself. "Asymmetrical garbage! Cowardly garbage!" I thought he was anything but garbage. "What the hell is wrong with me?"

I listened in, intent on learning more.

-Death the Kid-

The shower for me has always been a time for thinking. At least it takes my mind off the asymmetrical beat of water droplets on my back.

"No. I am not gay." I stated, checking my emotions from earlier today. "Is it so wrong to be attracted to guys? It's just this one - this sexy symmetrical one. Damn it Kid! Stop it! Gah! What the hell is wrong with me!" My phone beeped over the towel. Well, there's my alarm to get out of here. I turn off the water and head on my way.

**I know... rawr. Anyway, main plot points - Kid is confused. Read the last paragraph for a clean explanation as he talks to himself. Sunny finds out Kid is pretty smoking hot (he is in my mind!). This chapter is mentioned twice in the next few, but just now what I am talking about.**

**R and R - Seriously, just let me know you are there!**

**SecretFantacs**


	3. Chapter 3 - CDO

**La dee da... thanks for reading! Keep on reading! La la la... well, here it is!**

-Sunny-

The next day, Soul woke me up.

"C'mon sleepy head! It's not cool to have a late partner! School starts at 7!" instantly, I was awake.

"What did you just say? 7?"

"Yeah, school starts at 7..."

"SAY 8 DAMMIT SAY 8! 7 can never be symmetrical no matter which way you cut it, while 8 can be divided both horizontally and vertically making it the mod balanced number! SAY 8!"

"Great... Another freak show with OCD."

"CDO is it in alphabetical order, as it should be." I start to get up, but realize my mistake. I forgot my wig. "Could you give me a moment?"

"Uhh...sure." Soul Eater backs off and turns around into his own bed. Quickly, I sit up with my long blonde hair, grab the really, really, REALLY itchy wig and ran into the bathroom. I'm going to have to be more careful if I want to stay here.

-Death the Kid-

Well, today has been a disaster. I learned that the one person I am trying to avoid has now become the replacement for one of my best friends. Thanks to Soul, I get to spend hours after school with Sunny. Partners never separate.

Honestly I don't see why Sunny has to stay. Liz and Patty don't mind (they actually beg me to) being sent off in practice missions, or shopping errands, even when they can just socialize with others.

Girls are confusing.

But here I am now, Dr. Stein's biology classroom.

Everyone was looking away, as Stein started to cut open an animal, with a bit too creepy smile. Sunny was practically falling off the desk, he leaned so far over in interest. At least he has a stomach.

The next class was the same. Watching Sunny at a distance, as Soul (including his partner) and I share schedules. It wasn't until Sid's class that he got called down to the Death Room.

"Class, we all know that a bond between Weapon and Miester can be quite a serious, irreplaceable one - that is, unless you're Soul Eater." the class snickered.

"Hey, mans gotta do what a mans gotta do."

"But this week I am partnering you up with a completely different partner. For one hour each day you must spend time practicing with that Weapon/Miester. You learn the importance of creating a bond, and matching soul wavelengths. You may choose your own." My heart dropped at those words.

Choosing your own partner means everyone grabbing their best friend. Black Star and Soul, Maka and Tsubaki. Unfortunately, that means the creepy Death guy gets left alone in a corner. Which also means an F on the partner strengthening relationship assignment.

"Black Star with Soul, Tsubaki you'll get Maka, Hiro with Leo, and Kid, where's yours?"

"Just give me an F and I'll do some extra credit..." I put my head down on the desk.

"When I was a man, I would, but this works out great! There's another student without a partner that I will assign you too."

-Sunny-

I come out of Death Room with a "Welcome Packet" in my hand. It had a bunch of stuff parents needed to sign, which for me meant that I needed to forge. I slipped on my baseball cap and kept walking - to who knows where.

-Death the Kid-

There he was - a black baseball cap covered his golden hair. Another black t-shirt covered by a red-letter man jacket, and tight blue skinny jeans.

My heart fluttered. What the hell was wrong with me?

I walk up to him, and he tripped.

"Oops. My bad." I bed down to help pick up the pile of papers when something caught my eye - an extremely long piece of hair in front of his face. It was about 9 inches, until he swiped it behind his ear.

"Death the Kid...what a surprise seeing you." he said in a higher voice.

"Um... I was just getting you for homework... Sid assigned us as partners for the week. It only 7 hours." I flinched at the number, and was surprised to see Sunny flinch too.

"7? Really?" he asked.

"Hey, its okay... We don't have to do the full time. 7 is a pretty disgusting number. You can't divide it at all!"

"It should be 8." he said. "8 can be divided both-"

"Horizontally and vertically-"

"Making it the-"

"Perfect number!" this guy has OCD too? Sweet!

"You have OCD?" he asked, shocked.

"If it's not perfect, it's not worthy. Anyway, shall we get training?"

**If you are thinking of ditching this story, don't you dare. It gets intense. So does my other story. Expect the unexpected people! But then, the unexpected becomes expected and the expected becomes unexpected, but then you expect the unexpected expected, and the expected unexpected becomes unexpected...**

**Bacon.**

**Because bacon is always the answer.**

**SecretFantacs**


	4. Chapter 4 - Practice Fighting

**Hey, thanks for the reviews! I really enjoy them and literally just curl up and squeal when I get a new one... I am a bit strange. Anyway, since I am home alone and you two reviewers have inspired me, I am updating once more! I know, twice in one week? Maybe a bit more since this is Spring Break! THANK YOU SO FREAKING MUCH!**

-Sunny-

Did I really just get assigned to spend 8 hours with the cutest guy here? I swear, if I wasn't looking like I guy I would totally be after him.

Death the Kid led me to his place, a mansion. I didn't get to see the inside, as he led me to the massive backyard.

There wasn't much, but you could tell it was used for training.

Targets were thrown about, with obstacles intermixed. A bench was off to the side.

"Nice yard." I said, with a longing sigh.

"What, don't you have one?" he snickered. Honestly, I have never had a backyard, though always dreamed of it. A small garden, a swing set, a tree house - broken dreams baby.

"I figured since neither of us are Weapons well just do hand to hand?"

"Sounds great." I took off my jacket, hoping my t-shirt still covered the bandages tightly wrapped around me. Kid turned around and took off his shirt - I almost swooned. Damn, he was hot.

"What? We are both guys here..." he excused himself. I bit my lip to stop snickering at the irony. Instead, Kid threw a punch.

I swooped down to avoid being hit. My legs swept out beneath me, as to trip Death the Kid. He returned with a jump over, and a punch to the head. I dodged with a roll on the side, and then stood up in time for a kick in the crotch.

"Oh my Death! I am so sorry; I didn't mean too-" I was confused why Kid was apologizing. It was just a kick.

Shoot.

"!" I exclaimed, covering my crotch. Why do boys have to have such weak genitals? I would be perfectly fine!

"Ummm... Do you need some ice?" he offered.

"Nah! Just... A... Break..." Man, I was a good actor. He crouched down next to me. I stopped my complaining. "What's that?" I point to a mark on Kids chest, one unseen in the shower (;D). He looked down at the circular scar formed across his abdomen.

"Battle wound. I got it during my fight with the Kishin."

"What? You fought the Kishin?!" there was no way this could be him - the dangers of being close to one of them... They could recognize...

"Black Star, Soul, Tsubaki, Maka, my Weapons, and I were involved in the fight. It was pretty intense. What about you? Any cool scars?"

"No! Nada! Sorry, skin condition requires shirt at all times!" I quickly said, covering my tracks.

Close call.

**Short and sweet chapter. But don't worry, I am updating two or more today! Anyway, I'm feeling a bit... how should I put this... wanting to talk to people. So, I am putting up a challenge. If you can guess correctly about me, then someone gets a character added in! First question: What gender am I? PM or PM to get my email to answer!**

**SecretFantacs**


	5. Chapter 5 - Friendship

**Heya! Posting again... not sure what to say... try my contest! First Question: What gender am I? PM to answer!**

**Don't own Soul Eater (duh).**

**But I DO own Sunny. Take her and I take your soul! DON'T TOUCH HER!**

-Sunny-

Sighing, I shut the door to the dorm. It's been a long day of practicing, for after Kid left for who-knows-what, he let me stay and practice. Eyes shut, I groan and drop into my bed.

"No, no, please don't!" a female voice screamed. The sound of a chainsaw, then blood squirting.

"What the?" I shoot up, standing in ready position.

3 boys were sitting on Soul Eaters bed, watching a horror movie on a Death Laptop. They were wearing pajamas (Soul flannel pants and a matching tee, Black Star the same, and Kid in an all black sweats and shirt).

"Hey Sunny." Soul mumbled between mouthfuls of popcorn.

"Hey Sunny."

"Be gone peasant. Your god requires no assistance at the time!" Black Star demanded.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, I was just going to bed... I'll leave you guys alone... Er... Talk to you tomorrow..." I quickly got up and left before they had a chance to protest.

-Death the Kid-

"Hey guys, do you mind if we invite Sunny? I feel like we have been ditching him..." honestly, I just enjoyed being around him.

"Yeah, yeah... But we aren't pausing the movie." Soul said. I left while the other two teens were involved in the chainsaw massacre.

I left the room and was surprised to find the hallway empty, and cold. I looked to my right and saw the window ajar, leaving cold air to blow through the hall.

I snuck out and climbed on top of the roof. A dark shadow was in the corner, leaning against a wall where the roof got higher.

"Nice view." I commented. Everything in sight was symmetrical, and the DWMA was clearly visible to the left. The girl's dormitory was straight ahead, past a few acres of courtyard. A few lights were on in the window. "Sunny?" I poked the boy, surprised to find him asleep.

Sighing, I took in the moment. A starry night, symmetrical view, and a great friend (if he agrees) next to me. I smiled.

-Sunny-

I had snuck up to the roof. I didn't know where I was going, just wanted to be alone. Surprise struck me at how fast I had fallen asleep.

Waking up, I sensed another person besides me.

"Who are you and what do you want?!" I yelled, jumping up and pinning the other to the ground.

"Whoa! Sunny, it's me, Kid!" relief washed over me. Wait, why was he here? "I just came to ask if you wanted to join our movie night!"

I let go of his neck, and sat back down in my position.

"Nah, I'm cool. I like it up here."

"Yeah. Nice view."

We were quiet for a few moments.

"Is that girls sleepover?" Kid asked. Faint silhouettes of a few girls pillow fighting were visible. Is this really what boys like?

"No way! It totally is!" I answer, acting. Truth is, I envied those girls. I always wanted to have a slumber party. To be able to stay up late, talk with friends - to even have friends would be nice.

I looked over at Kid. Here are 3 decent boys. Sure I may be lying to their faces, but this small chance at friendship could be worth it.

"Hey Death the Kid-"

"Kid. My friends call me Kid." I smiled.

"I would love to join you guys."

**Aww... how sweet. Now, to get into some awkwardness, then betrayal, then - oops! Not giving that much away! Anyway, still not answer to the question, so it is still going! Happy Reading/REVIEWING!**

**SecretFantacs**


	6. Chapter 6 - Party with the Boys

**Contest: Congratulations and Shout-Out to ThatOneChickWhoWritesFanfic! Of course the question was easy - hence the ONE AND ONLY GUESSER getting it right... I'm a girl. Don't fret, they will get harder though. Next question at bottom!**

-Death the Kid-

We pushed the two beds together, and put the computer screen in the middle. Black Star sat on one end, then Soul, then me, and then Sunny.

Fake blood was squirted everywhere, as the cheesy horror film seemed to go on forever. I was relieved when a cliff hanger ending appeared on screen. The clock read midnight.

"Let's stay up!" Black Star proposed.

"Yeah, it's the weekend. I don't have anything going on." Soul agreed.

"Sure!" I commented. We all looked at the newest member of our group.

"I... I guess." Sunny chimed in.

"Yo, you can't be hesitant in the presence of a God!" Black Star accused him. A slight chuckle came from Sunny.

"Sorry... Just, what do people usually do at sleepovers?"

"Rule 1. Sleepovers are for girls. Boys have movie nights/parties." Soul said.

"Wait, this is your first?" I ask. Sunny nodded his head yes. "Well, what's the cheesiest late night game?"

"Truth or Dare?"

"Sure, why not?"

"I'll go first!" Black Star yelled. "Sunny! Truth or Dare!"

"Err... Truth?" Soul and I sighed. Black Stars truths were the worst - and most perverted.

"If you had to spend the night with any guy at this school, And I mean 'spend the night'," he referred to a sexual term, "who would it be?"

"What kind of question is that?" Sunny said

"A question you have to answer." Soul chimed in.

"Well, you guys are the only guys I know, so... I'll take the punishment."

"Punishment, huh?" Black Star smiled maliciously. I have a bad feeling about this...

"You have to go to school in a dress!" Black Star said.

"Star! What kind of punishment is that? Do you want us to force _you_ into a freaking dress?" I don't know why I protected Sunny, I guess the look of fear on his face just made me want to put the embarrassing blame back on Black Star.

The others joined in laughter.

"Okay, my turn! This one is for all of you..." Soul began. "Truth or Dare."

"Dare" we said in unison.

"I dare you 3 to stop acting like perverts!"

-Sunny-

It was about 3 when the others had fallen asleep, but I didn't dare. Propping myself on one of my elbows, I looked at the snoring boys. Kid had Souls arm, clutching it like a pillow. Black Star was sprawled out, legs across Soul and hand over his own drooling face. Looking over at the teens, I had a sense of loneliness - I would never have that close bond. I snuck off the two beds, and slept on the floor.

"Psst. Hey Sunny." Kids voice woke me.

"Yeahuh?"

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to kick you off last night... C'mon, I'll scoot over."

"Uhhh... It's fine. I got to go anyways." the clock said 6

"Where you going?"

"... Physical issues?" I hoped Kid would buy the excuse.

Thankfully, he did.

"Okay... See you later today?"

"Yeah, sure."

**By the way, sorry for being late. You see, my friend was asking what I was doing, which led to a very big week of explaining FanFiction and giving out my username. Now, he is sworn to secrecy (WHICH HE WILL NOT BREAK). **

**MoJo: SecretFantacs doesn't own anything... except this storyline and Sunny.**

**Me: And you MoJo**

**MoJo: Yeah, when does my OC come in? People will start wondering about me...**

**Me: All in good time... all in good time...**

**CONTEST: Where in the world could I have gotten Sunny's name? Strange name, is it not? PM Your answers!**

**SecretFantacs**


	7. Chapter 7 - Party Two!

**Posting twice in one day! AWWW YEAAAAH!**

**MoJo: She doesn't own anything folks!**

**Me: Don't have to rub it in...**

**Kid: Yeah! Plus, doesn't she own Sunny? and MoJo?**

**Me: KID? YOU'RE HERE! KID!**

**MoJo: ...gah. I'll go get here calmed down. Here's the new chapter. Here girl!**

-Death the Kid-

"Yo Kid!" Sunny called down the hall to me next Monday. "We still on after school?"

"Yeah, my place again!" I nodded to him. Sunny turned out to be a really cool guy. In lots of ways, he related to all of us. He was OCD, a good sparring partner for Star, and Soul really seemed to like his new roommate. He was even going to bring Sunny to meet Maka, still in ICU. Soul had been spending most of his free time with Maka there, it made me feel bad for Sunny, Weaponless all the time.

We had our daily practices, and even after A+ assignment was turned in, we kept with it. One day, after practice...

"Hey Sunny, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Have you ever been in love?"

"No, not really."

"Oh."

"Why Kid? What's the matter?"

"I like this person, but I think she thinks of me as just a friend. She never really hints towards something more..."

"Why haven't I met her? Eh... Not important. But Kid, tell her. I'm sure she will either say yes, or if not, she doesn't deserve to my best friends girl."

"Best friends?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize I put that title there without your permission... I guess it's your choice too. Sorry, my buddies' girl." he corrected.

"No. I like best friends."

And that's the story of my first, real best friend, one special to me.

-Sunny-

The weekend started up again, but this Friday, I was surprised to find my dorm empty.

"I thought they hung out every friday..." I thought with gloom. There goes my chance for a normal friendship. Great friends for ditching the newbie. Sighing, I started to get ready for a shower in the bathroom.

(Yeah... Figures out we have one in there. But hey, I'm not complaining about that night with the community shower :)...)

_Ring ring. Ring ring._

What was that?

I threw on a clean shirt, and walked out to find Souls EyePhone **(I love nicknames for things!)** ringing. It was a call from Kid.

"Hey Kid, Souls not here and he left his phone. You'll have to catch him later." I answered the phone.

"This is Soul. We were trying to talk to you." the other voice said.

"YOUR GOD IS IN NEED OF SUNNY TO DEFEND HIS PRIDE FROM THE MALICOUS TEENS!" Black Star yelled so loudly I had to hold the phone far away from my face, the wind from his scream whipping my hair back.

"Ignore him. We were just pulling a few pranks. Can you come over to Kids house?" really? Does he have to be gloating about it to my face? Dammit, why do girls have to be so emotional!

"Sure, missing your phone?" go ahead, use me as a pet to do your bidding.

"C'mon Sunny, we are missing you! Now get your butt over here before we eat your food!"

Did they really mean that? That I am not just overreacting? I hang up the phone, change into PJs, and ran over to Kids house.

-Death the Kid-

"There you are!" Soul greeted Sunny at the door. "Dude, being late is not cool."

"Yeah yeah whatever. You guys just can't party without me, can you?"

I smiled - now it's a party.

After a night full of video games, cheesy movies, and lots of snacks, we all fell on to the blankets on my floor.

"Hey Black Star." Soul said. "Truth or Dare."

There he goes, starting up the Truth or Dare game. Somehow, we made it a tradition to get the craziest videos from each other or the deepest secrets. Whoever wins with the darkest secret gets immunity to the next prank.

"Dare."

"I dare you to run outside in nothing but boxers for 10 minutes." Black Star stripped off his clothes in front of us, and Sunny next to me looked away. When he saw me looking at him, he just kind of smiled a bit then looked down.

Black Star left, leaving Sunny in between Soul and I.

"I have one." Sunny said. "Kid, truth or dare!"

"Truth." last dare I took almost made it to DeathTube. That's the last time I ever eat a banana.

"First week of school, I was spying on the girls shower room, when I heard you in the other one." I tensed up. Did he hear it all? My entire self-rant about him? What did he know?

"Look, I was just a bit confu-" I said, starting to explain my feelings.

"Why do you choose the community shower? I'm sure you own one in this massive house." that's what he was going at? Thank goodness! But I still dropped my head.

"They turned off my water supply."

"Why would they do that?"

"Why wouldn't they? If you don't pay the bills, you don't get the water. Yeah, I'm broke." I might as well tell them all. "Dad still pays for the house, but being a Grimm Reaper he doesn't exactly understand bill payments… I ran out of money a while back. I've been using the schools necessities and living off their lunches."

"Cant you... Get a job?" Sunny asked.

"I've tried, but if my OCD doesn't effect it, the owner thinks I'm working for my dad, trying to catch them at who-knows-what." Sunny rested his hand on my leg. Somehow, it was comforting.

-Sunny-

I didn't realize Kid was broke. My heart went out for him, knowing how stressful it feels. That explains why the lights have been off and we once more used Souls computer instead of the TV. I looked around to realize the lack of furniture, probably sold.

"Yeah... I think Sunny wins this round." I never won Truth or Dare, and didn't want to if it meant this.

"Kid, have you thought of a party?" he looked at me strange. "You have this massive place, and with some adjustments, you could get a lot of money by throwing a party." I stand up and start going places where things could go.

"You could have a DJ at the top of the stairway, I think it's plenty wide. Over here could be a snack table, the Home Economics class would be proud to cater. Lights strung across the ceiling, a few chaperones would be forced, but selling tickets 5 dollars a piece - easy money."

"That's a great idea! I'll look into it..." he said with a smile. I hope he would. I wouldn't want him to go through what I went through. We talked on, and Black Star seemed psyched at the idea of a party to show his supreme power. We fell asleep talking.

I woke up afraid and embarrassed. Kid was on my left, head on my shoulder and arm across my stomach. Souls legs were entwined with mine, and I'm not even sure what Black Star was doing. I swear he really his a monkey. And to think I fell asleep like this?

I had just spent the night in bed with the 3 hottest boys at the school.

And that wasn't the worst part.

I tried to slip out. Souls legs were easy to mangle out of, but Kid was a different story. Smoothly, I got his hand off my stomach, and he turned in his sleep. His face was in the crook of my neck, his cool breath down my back. It sent shivers down my spine, my nerves buzzing like crazy.

I lifted my hand to slowly replace my shoulder with a pillow, but found myself playing with the tuft of hair at his neck instead. Something stirred in my chest, and I stopped.

-Death the Kid-

I was first awake (as usual) and found myself wrapped around Sunny. Our feet entwined, my head buried under his. My hands were across his chest (something felt strange with his, like it was wrapped), but what surprised me most was his arm across my shoulders, as if bringing me closer.

Was there something important about this?

His soft smile told me yes. I quickly sneak off, hoping to change before the others wake up.

**MoJo: *panting heavily* All...done...**

**Me: You didnt' have to come get me... I would have been fine!**

**MoJo: YOU ALMOST KILLED HIM!**

**Me: I just get excited! Anyway, thanks for everything! Recent updates on the contest are in the last chappie!**

**Read and Review (PLEASE)**

**SecretFantacs**


	8. Chapter 8 - No title needed LOL JK

**Me: Sorry for my dissapearance! I gots stuff in my schedule yo~! But instead of ranting with an excuse, chapter 8! *squeals at symmetry**

**Kid: Oh. My. Death. Symmetry... has 8 letters! **

**MoJo: There they go again... can't we go on with the story?**

**Me: But- fine. Don't own Soul Eater. Hence the Fanfiction, duh.**

-Sunny-  
"Wow... Your such a social hermit Sunny! Don't you ever do anything  
but study?" Soul complained. He was walking around in his boxers, but  
I got used to that now.

"Don't you ever wear clothes?" I teased. He was right though, but if I  
was risking my life to be at this school, you can be sure I'll be a  
good student.

"It feels nice. Try it out, I won't judge." He said.

"Well, I judge."

"Party pooper." I was into my history textbook, when Soul jumped on  
me. He grabbed ad pinned me backwards, sitting on top. "Seriously, let  
loose! Be cool!"

"3...2..." I started to countdown. Soul gave me a confused look. "1!"  
I yell, flipping positions. I brought his hand to his shoulder blade,  
putting him in a Death-lock.

"So not cool man!" he yelled. I let go, and resumed my position of  
cross cross on the bed, book in front.

"If your so intent on me having fun, why don't you go do something for  
yourself?" I ask in a monotone voice, not caring about what he said.

"Oh I will. Trust me, I will." Soul said with a smirk. "Got a date to  
the dance yet?"

"What dance?"

"Duh, Kids dance!" he nudged me and took my book. "Your idea, you're going!"

"Give it back!" I yell, with an unknowingly higher voice.

"Dude... Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just fine." I gruff out. "Give it back or... I'll... I'll..."

"You'll what?"

"Gotta go." I say quickly. I run to the bathroom, huddled over the  
toilet. Soul came in.

"Whats the matter?" he asked, sincerely worried.

"I'm just not feeling well..." I manage to croak out.

"That's it." he helps me out, and sets me into his bed, complete with  
a feather blanket and comforter - more than my measly blanket and a  
pillow given to me by Soul. "Stay here. I'll talk to Lord Death about  
you skipping school. I can go pick up some good food... Like soup...  
Grab a trash can. You do not leave that bed. Here take my phone, and  
the TV remote. Watch a movie, call your parents, I'll be back."

"Soul..." I began.

"No buts. Stay in bed. Seriously, when was the last time you talked to  
your mother?"

"No Soul, what about your pants?"

-Still Sunny-

The bed was the softest thing in the world. I dot see how Soul would  
ever leave it! I had a bin next to me in case I threw up, Kleenex, a  
towel, an ice pack - Soul Eater's loyal commitment overdid it. I set  
down the remote next to his phone. Like that was of use. I settled  
into the bed. You know, fake sucking can be fun.

My original plan was to fake sick the week so I couldn't make it to  
Kids dance (I don't do social), but this bed, this treatment made me  
change my ways. Anyway, I don't get sick. Perks of being... er, me.

"Hey, you feeling better?" Soul came in, fully dressed (thank  
goodness) with a bag full of groceries.

"I guess... What do you got?" I sat up a bit, hungry. They way I have  
been eating since I came to the DWMA, I have never eaten so well. I  
guess I was getting spoiled with 2 meals a day!

"Not for you. There decorations for the dance tomorrow. Kid needed  
some help. You know we already have over half the students coming? And  
then some from Death City..."

"Glad I can help." it's a good thing too. Kid isn't one of those that  
would go broke easily.

"I AM HERE. THERE IS NO NEED TO BE SICK! YOUR GOD SHALL HEAL YOU WITH  
MY MIGHT!" Well, there's Black Star. I chuckle at him, but keep my act  
on. Kid walked in, and my heart stopped. It took a while for it to  
start back up again.

"Dude, it's no fun being sick..." Kid said. It made me happy, somehow,  
hearing his voice.

"You guys don't have to stay. I know your all busy planning the party..."

"Nah, they could use a break. They aren't as manly as I am to keep up  
work!" Black Star boasted.

"Why? Do you need to be alone? Having a family moment we don't know  
about?" Kid teased, but stopped when my face dropped. Hey, sometimes I  
can't help it. "How serious is it?" Kid asked intently, thinking I had  
a family problem.

"There's no problem!"

"No problem? Why haven't you called them? You haven't talked to anyone  
in a month!" Soul checked 'Recent Calls'.

"Why are you guys so intent about this? I'm. Fine. Really." I snapped  
back at them - either I was one really emotional guy, or these fools  
are more idiotic and oblivious than I thought.

"Woah there... Just trying to help! You don't have to tell us about  
your embarrassing family if you don't want too!"

"No, now I do! It's not an embarrassing family, it's no family! Cuz  
they are all dead! D-E-A-D dead!" the others were quiet. Even Black  
Star didn't speak. I groaned. "Great. Here comes the pity..." I  
whispered.

But what came next wasn't pity. They just completely ignored my  
outburst, talking about their plans for tomorrow evening.

"So Black Star, you getting Tsubaki to come?" I sat there, jaw wide.

"I'm planning on it, I think this time it may be more than just a  
Miester-Weapon thing... You know?" I shut my mouth and smiled. Whether  
they knew or not, this ignorance of what I had in the past was better  
than any thing someone could give me. Pity? Nah. Cheesy fruit basket  
with a condolence card? Leave it at home. I knew I had great friends.

**Me: When all else fails, throw a party. Or you can just run over your problems with a car.**

**MoJo: ...wait, what?**

**Me: No judgy. Needed intensification, and dead families tend to add  
drama. Am I right?**

**Soul: You know, everyone in this anime does have rough family  
problems. Kid's mother is unacknowledged, Maka has a drunk slut  
father, Black Star's entire tribe is dead, Tsubaki has an evil bro,  
Liz and Patty never show their family, and mine pretty secret. Common  
ground between us all, right?  
Me: ****_EXACTLY._****  
MoJo: Do I get family drama? Do I even get to join in this freaking  
story? MY PATIENCE IS THIN.  
Me: Patience, my young Padawan *any Star Wars fans? No? Okay then...***

**Read and Review!**

**SecretFantacs**

**By the way, I dropped the contest thingy. You don't even participate, so eh.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Something I need to confess

**Me: Got a lot to say here! Sorry for the inconvinience, but I am positive this chappie will make up for it! Uno, sorry I can't update too often, but you see, my FanFics are a secret. So the more I am on, the more I risk upmost embaressment from my family for seeing this in the history and forever banishment. So yeah, I don't take the risk. YOLO doesn't exist. Cuz IWND I WIlLL NEVER DIE. MWAHAHAHAHA**

**MoJo: Get on with it...**

**Me: Oh yeah, Pegasister1000, heres what you are waiting for! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Kid: Anyone else kind of freaked out?**

**Black Star: Not me! I FEAR NOTHING!**

**Me:Challenge Accepted. **

**MoJo: I swear, I'm the only sane one here. Anyway, SecretFantacs doesn't own anything except boredom, lack of life, Sunny, and MoJo. **

**8~-~8~-~8~-~8~-~8~-~8~-~8~-~8~-~8**

****-Sunny-

"Have fun Soul!" I said, whisking him towards the door. I was still 'too sick' to go out, but that didn't want Soul to change his mind. He turned around to face me.

"I don't know... Are you sure you'll be okay?" He asked. He wore his normal clothes, thank goodness Kid didn't make his party formal. "Promise me you'll come by later? With Black Star having a date and Kid being the host...it's not cool to be alone!"

"But Sharky-"

"You go or I stay. They can spend a day without me." Was Soul really going to ditch his friends for me? "We can go visit Maka instead, you have to meet her. You'll like her Bookworm." He said that he used to call Maka my nickname, so I guess she was sane enough to care for her studies too. That is, he called her that after he got 'Maka-chopped' too hard for saying Tiny-tits.

"Fine, but just for a bit." I broke. "We'll make an appearance and then I leave. Now give me some privacy to change Soul!"

-Death the Kid-

Death, where was he? Soul promised to be here on time, but apparently the cool guy is acting pretty uncool to be so late!

The party was going fine, I hadn't counted the money yet, but was overjoyed at Sunny's proposal.

Sunny.

_Sunny._

It's a good thing he was too sick to be here. It was stupid of me to do so, but I promised myself, whether it ruined this perfect friendship or not, I would tell him. Tell him my feelings - if it makes me gay or not, I don't care. But I... I love that guy. **(Oh Kid, how wrong you are!)**

Great. Just great. Look who so _happened _ to walk in the door.

-Sunny-

Soul practically dragged me out here. I wore my normal 'boy' clothes, black tee and red letterman jacket. The first thing I see is Kid, dressed up at the to of the stairs. His smile pointed right at us. Damn, that smile...

"Soul! Sunny! Thank Death you came! With Black Star with Tsubaki..."

"Aw, a shinigami all alone. Can't have fun without us?" I tease. A slight blush brushed Kid's cheeks - where did that come from?

"I'll take that as a yes. C'mon, I'm starving!" said the always hungry Soul _Eater_.

-Still Sunny-

"Hey um... Sunny... d- do you want to dance?" a short girl came up to me. She must have been around 14, but under 5 feet tall. did I seriously just get asked to dance?

"I don't dance." I say. Her face fell, and guilt racked me. "I can't since... I er, broke a tendon. Sorry." Hopefully, the girl was too stupid to relaize I was telling a lie. "But go check out Harvard, I'm sure he would like too."

Snickers came from behind me. I straightened my back and walked over to a Kid and Soul holding back laughter.

"What?" I yell at them.

"Nothing... just, you suck at dumping people." Soul states. "Seriously, was that your first time?"

"Maybe. What was so wrong?"

"Don't leave them hanging. If you are kind to them, they think you just downright don't like them. But if you act higher than the, you have a different reason to refuse. It's the cool way to go." Soul said.

No way. That's just mean! No girl would think that - it unfortunately made sense to me though. I guess boys can care about hot to not hurt a girl's feelings.

"Whatever! Like you could do better!"

"Challenge accepted." Soul bit back. I go to the crowd and choose a random girl. She was cute, but not too pretty, or Maka - definitely not Soul's type.

"Here Soul. Take her to a dance." I bring the girl over to him.

"Um, but - she-" Soul stuttered. Finally he caved. "Fine. You win this round. C'mon shortstack."

This time, Kid and I were laughing.

His laugh was rich and personally relaxing. His voice was perfect - I never wanted to stop listening to him. I looked up at him, smiling. My hand reached over, butI quickly draw it back.

Curse this lie.

"Sunny, can I talk to you?" Kid asked, but looked down. Was he... scared?

"Yeah. Sure." I say cautiously.

"In private."

"Oh." I say, as he briskly walked me over to a blaconly overlooking his backyard. Kid locked the door, and checked it before making his way over to me. I put my elbows up behind me on the railing, a pose I have seen many boys do before.

"There's something I need to confess."

**Me: MWAHAHAHAHAHA! OH THE CLIFFHANGER.**

**Soul: You can't just do that! Uncool man!**

**Me: Don't worry, I'm posting more after dinner. Geez. I'm not that cruel.**

**MoJo: Says the girl that runs her problems over with a car.**

**Me: Watch it Mo, you may become a problem.**

**SecretFantacs**


	10. Chapter 10 - I Love You

**YOU'RE WELCOME FOR UPDATING AGAIN. But let me warn you, this ends in a worse cliff hanger. Oh the power...**

-Death the stressed Kid-

"Kid, are you okay? Why do you look like you are going to pass you?" I didn't realize how scared I was to do this. All I need to say is 3 simple words...

"I- you- er - lo-" One deep breath, and I spoke my emotions.

"Just hear me out. I don't know what happened, or what made me all of a sudden fall for... but ever since the first day, every party, every practice,every class - our bond has grown stronger. And I realize I want this to be more than a friendship. So if this makes me gay, a creep, a desperate idiot, so be it... because... because Sunny, I love you." We were just inches away, and I looked up into his face. Into his sapphire, symmetrical eyes full of confusion and fear.

Oh Death, what did I do now?

**Still not done with the cliffhangers...**

**SecretFantacs**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am so evil... hope you guys like drama. and suspense. Just don't hate me, okay?**

"I love you." That was the first time anyone had ever said that to me. I wasn't sure what to do. Was he just playing with me? Was this another prank? Was I suspected of my crime and he was trying to get it out of me? I sure hope not. i think I love him too. I'm not sure Love has never been apart of my life. It's been to far away for me to recognize.

Kid looked up, his face was worried and scared.

We were both scared. We were afraid of the other, afraid of the emotions. There was only one thing that came to my mind to wipe away all the fear, to banish everything but us.

I kissed Death the Kid.

**Yeah yeah, I know, short chapters. But it wouldn't be as suspensful without these endings! AND ONTO THE NEXT ONE!**

**SecretFantacs**


	12. Chapter 12 - Secrets and Lies

**Shut up and read. Then review.**

-Sunny-

Our lips met, my heart melted. The kiss was the most wonderful, amazing, indescribable... shivers ran down my spine, and I swear a spark landed into Kids raven hair. His eyes werew squeezed shut, his brow brought close together, but mine were open taking in the sights of my first kiss. If only he would open his eyes...

My secret? My rule against dating? Our friendship? My education?

Screw it all.

I'm never leaving this kiss.

**Don't worry, I'll make this one longer. I originally had all these chapters in with 9, but that got too long. Here we go!**

-Death the Kid-

The kiss ended all to soon. I opened my eyes when Sunny pulled away. Apparently, I wasn't the only one flustered by the kiss. His face was red, but man, he still pulled it off.

Wait, did I just give my first kiss... to a _guy_?!

"That was real right? This isn't some sort of prank? You didn't hide cameras?"

"I... I - I thought it was real..." I muttered. What was he talking about?

"I have a confession too Kid." he said. Oh no. Fear took me as I thought of the different possibilities.

"I'm not who you think I am." he simply stated. I took a risk, and held his hand - it sure was small for a boy. "I'm sorry I lied..."

"Lied about what?" What in Death was he talking about? **(Language Kiddo...)**

"I'm... I'm..." He looked around, probably checking for the cameras he talked about earlier. I couldn't stand this. He was nervous, and biting his lip. Those same lips I just wanted to... I kissed him again, this time, holding him close at the same time.

His hands went to my back, as my went to his hair. Something felt strange. My hands wandered slightly, and lifted. I broke the kiss and grabbed his hair, ripping the wig off his head.

"What the...?" I say holding the wig, watching a curtain of long blonde hair fall around his shoulders.

"Kid, I'm - I'm a girl."

**HA! AND I WONT UPDATE ANYMORE TODAY! HA!**

**If you want more, I suggest a review as persuasion... or cookies. **

**SecretFantacs**


	13. Chapter 13 - Aftermath

**You have absolutely no idea how badly I wanted to keep you all waiting. It was such a good cliff hanger, but then I found FanFiction was clear from the history (Keep it secret - keep it safe), and I actually had time to post so... an early update - YOURE WELCOME**

**MoJo: Get on with it Sunny...**

**Me: Yeah yeah. I have lots to say here, so... I have other stories written far enough to post a few chappies, but wanted your idea which ones to post! **

**Siblings by the Soul - Not my real summary, but lets just say Kid has a sister, who is a Kishin due to Assura getting revenge on Lord Death by kidnapping his mother (mwahahahahaha!). What happens when strings are pulled and Allura (Kids sister) kills their mother? and then an angry 8-year old Shinigami banishes her? And what happens when a certain Albino Scythe finds this girl? and what happens when Soul Eater's sister tends to look a lot like Kid's sister? DUN DUN DUN.**

**Death the Kitty - Screw that. Im posting that one up today anyway.**

**Some Western Title here - What more needs to be said? A badass gang full of wanted criminals (Death Scythes and the Shinigami family), trying to restore power to the western style Death City? Cuz you know, Governess Medusa is actually a bad person? and a certain black leather clad hottie cowboy with stripes is the main character...**

**I wrote the next one on a plane to visit my sister in DisneyWorld, so what do you think it's about? 8 teenagers (including Sunny) wake up in a monorail heading to DisneyWorld. Kid's symmetry on a roller coaster? Black Star during a fireworks show? Fluffly mcfluff fluff?**

**PM or tell me which ones I should post first.**

**AND WITHOUT FURTHER ADO... THE FANFICTION ABOUT THE ANIME/MANGA I DONT OWN.**

****-Death the Kid-

No way. There was no freaking way. I studied Sunny.

His smaller structure wasn't a wimpy guy - a freaking girl.

Petite hands - a girl.

Soft lips - girl.

Big, beautiful blue eyes - girl.

Long blonde hair (like the one outside of Death Room) - girl.

G-I-R-L girl.

He was a she!

"But - but - you..." Why the hell was I complaining?

Sunny sighed. "I knew I shouldn't have told anyone..." he- no she -no it looked away. "Is there any chance you can forget?"

It all made sense now. Too much sense.

The box of tampons **(had to add that in there :P)**, the 'skin condition', the first day he-she walked in to the wrong bathroom, the sudden change of voice pitches... all this time - !

"Wait, but practice fighting?"

"A girl kicked your butt."

"The rooftop?"

"Boys sleep over means no girls."

"That meas... ARE YOU SAYING THAT I SPENT THE NIGHTS CUDDLING WITH A GIRL?!" I yelled.

"What could be worse? You with a guy?"

"Oh Shinigami..."

"I understand if you change your mind Kid." he-she-it whispered. "We don't even have to be friends. I broke your trust, I can leave and-"

"Are you kidding me?"

"What, aren't you gay?" **(Thank Death Kid isn't gay... I don't know what I would do.)**

"Gay? I only thought I was gay because I fell in love with you! Do you realize how confusing it was to be in love with someone, accept you may be different, and then be told they were a freaking girl the entire time?"

"I-" I silenced her with yet another kiss. It was more than a peck, a symbol of my passion, my love, to him, no _her._ After I got my point across, I let go.

"I love you all the same. Boy or girl, you're the one for me."

**Awww, look how fluffy it is! Fluffier than the fluffiest mc fluffers unicorn in Despicable Me. Or should I say papoy? *You get that, right?**

**MoJo: Your'e cray.**

**Kid: ****_CRAY. Cray cray._**** You have to say it twice - that way it's 8 letters!**

**Me: You don't know how many times I have to explain that to my friend... apparently its strange to be addicted to perfection? Whatevs.**

**SecretFantacs**


	14. Chapter 14 - Kishin can't love

**I know, updates so often? She must be freakin' bored! But no, I just... needed a distraction. Did I mention how much I love you guys? Even if you are just anonymous posters, but FF has become part of my stronghold to hold strong to. Thank you**

**MoJo: Enough fluffy. That was last chapter *Papoy, TheOneChickWhoWriteFanfic!***

**MoJo: ****_Like I said_****. Many times before, Sunny owns nothing but MoJo, Sunny, and - **

**Me: FREAKING AWESOME IDEAS FOR FANFICITONS!**

**MoJo: ...I was going to say an extreme case of C.D.O.. but...**

**Kid: Nothing wrong with C.D.O. *evil glare**

**MoJo: *backs away slowly and reveals next chapter**

-Sunny-

I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what to do. **(Just like how I didn't know what to write)**

"Kid, you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"Why not?"

"There was a reason I was a boy in the first day. If I lose my studentship here, I lose everything. I don't want things to go back to the way they were." I said simply. I know I was asking a lot for him. I mean, it's a big secret. Yes, it feels good to share with another, but still... I shudder at thinking of how rough a life was back _before_.

"Sure, I won't tell." He said suprisingly light. I couldn't help myself, I started to smile. "Shall we go back?"

-Death the Kid-

"Shall we go back?" I gave her one last peck before starting to head towards the others, most likely suspiciousizing our long dissapearance.

"Hold on." She picked up the wig and played her hair into it till she looked like the Boy. My smile stopped. "Kid, are you okay?"

"It's... strange you quickly you can change who you are..."

Then, quieter than a single tear being shed by a baby bunny **(Yes, I did get this off a McDonalds radio commercial. Who are you to judge my style of writing?), **in a hushed tone I can barely hear, "wish that were true."

-BREAK CUZ I AM TOO LAZY TO SPLIT THIS INTO TWO CHAPPIES-

-Sunny-

We had fun the rest of the night, and although I laughed along with the others, I couldn't help but sneak a few extra peeks at Kid.

He snuck extra peeks at me too, his full of suprise and wonder. Was it that strange that I could pull off a boy? I shrugged the question off, and kept having contests and pulling pranks.

But my mind was somewhere elsewhere entirely.

_"Sunny, I love you."_

Those words replayed in my head, Kid's voice admitting soemthing that sounded like a sin. Was it wrong? Is... 'love' bad? What could be worse than... what _I_ am?

Duh, Kid loving me.

He is a Shinigami, a Reaper of Death. Heir to a godly throne, and in love with me.

What did I do to deserve this? Tortures, check. Insanity, been there done that. Pain, piece of cake. But this?

Cruel.

I can't love him back. I don't even know what _love_ is. All I know is madness - the drive for insanity, and beneath that, imagination.

Imagination. _Imagin-freaking-nation._ The word just makes me want to rip someone's head off (Thanks dad.) Somehow, I hate it. But deep inside, I know I can't live without it. imagination is the cause for fear, and pain. Fear is the cause of pain. Pain is the cause of Fear. These together make the one thing I need to live -

_Insanity._

The insane madness constantly driving my half breed life, keeping me alive. My 'mortal magic' keeps it 'controlled', at least temporarily making me 'human' - or at least, half of a half human. But, as the Earth goes on, my 'mortal magic' will fail, and I'll become my destiny, my ancestry, my doomed fate -

I'll become Full Kishin.

**Ha! You all thought I was going to post something ****_plot moving!_**** WHATEVS. Yes, I know the POV was a bit boring, but I thought I did a good job of showing the intensity of this clandestine dillema. **

**MoJo: Don't forget about the other stories!**

**Me: Yes! Last chapter I posted some stuff about other stories I wanted to post, but unsure what one. Due to lack of requests, I am angrier than the Dr. Banner. *you get that too, right?**

**But I did forget one...**

**A Medieval era, a striped prince. All his life, his Father taught him the dangers of Kishins. No one trusted them, yet everyone feared them. Every crime, every death, every dillema through out the kingdom could be traced back to the traitorous Mad Followers. But Death the Kid has had enough of this. He escapes the castle walls, to run and hide. But what happens when he is found by a past castle servant? Is it possibly the stuck-up prat could ever change for this one girl? And what is her treachourous secret?**

**SecretFantacs**


	15. Chapter 15 - Long Night

**Why... look at that! Im still alive! Sorry for not updating, and for not updating for a while after this...**

**MoJo: You don't want to read this.**

**Kid: What the hell?**

**Sunny: Language Kiddo...**

**Kid: But this chapter... you did what?**

**All in the power of being the author.**

***disclaimer and such too**

****-Death the Kid-

The party ended, and the 'gang' had left. Walking upstairs, I started to take off my clothes **(AN: *fangirls)**, and get ready for a symmetry check around the house, then bed. it was... how do I say... _eventful_ night.

I settled into the covers, arms behind my head. Only one thought ran through my mind - _"What the hell?"_

__Sunny was a girl.

Yep, got that.

I loved her.

Knew that for a while now.

She kissed back.

...what.

Does that mean...? Did she mean it? She didn't say much, then again, _I_ didn't say much. Bit too flabbergasted. My train of thought was interrupted by a pelting sound.

"Kid!" a harsh, muffled whisper sounded. "Kid, please!" I recognized that voice... speak of the devil.

"Sunny?" I said, opening a window by my bed where the noise eminated from. "Ow!" I yelped, as a small rock hit me in the head.

"Oops. Didn't see you opened the window." She apoligized with the most adorable smile. Below, two stories down, she stood with a pile of rocks in her hand, and her eyes gleaming with a mission.

"What are you doing down there?"

"_Someone_ left their door locked, and was a bit too weepy to hear the doorbell."

"Hold on, I'll be right down there."

-Sunny-

I moved around to the front of the house, waiting for Kid. In less than 8 minutes he was down and out, in a shirt from him being half nude in the window.

"Um-"I cut him off. With a kiss.

"Damn I missed you." I said breaking it with a smile. His arms grabbed me and held me closer, with a response.

"You've been gone for less than an hour. But yeah, I missed you too."

"Kid, I'm sorry, but-" This time, he cut me off.

"for what? Being honest? There's nothing to apoligize for."

If only he knew. He was a Shinigami, I was his bane. He was Death, I lived to thwart Death.

"But Kid... I... don't know...Shinigami..."

"Look, its been a long night. I can see youre scared. I am too." I perked at this. "and in all truth, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be doing this. I'm a Reaper. I have duties. Duties and restrictions, restricting me from relationships. But I don't care. I mean, aren't you willing to risk a lifetime of sorrow, for a few happy moments to hold on to? Because I know I am. Especially if they are with you." I smiled at him. If only he knew how much sorrow I was bringing him...

"Hey Kid, how was the party?" I looked over and saw two girls approaching the door. One taller, light brown hair, another with blonde. Kid's...weapons, right?

"Hi! Im Patty! Do you like giraffes?" said the blonde over enthusiastically ripping my arm off with her hand shaking.

"Wh-Wh-What?" I said probably vibrating in her grip.

"Liz, Patty, welcome back. Now if you girls head on inside-" Kid was cut off by who I'm assuming was Liz.

"You must be the new guy we heard so much about!" I took her hand, but stopped.

_Guy?_

**rest of this chapter will be updated soon enough, with the cliffhanger you guys wont like... MWAHAHAHAHA.**

**Secrets Out!**

***oh the irony of saying that...**


	16. Chapter 16 (155, really) - Guy?

**Please don't hate me. And don't hurt me for this.**

-Sunny-

_Guy?_

As in... guy?

I took my hand back.

"I'm sorry, what?" I couldn't even look at Kid. This couldn't be happening.

"Yeah, the new guy. Kid told us all about you." I looked over at Kid.

"No, Sunny-" for the final time this night _I_ was the one to cut him off.

"You mean he told you?" My voice was a whisper.

"Hey, it's okay. You don't have to hide from us. We aren't judging you becuase you dressed a little different in your past." Liz said, trying to be comforting.

"Kid!"

"Sunny, it's not what it seems like!"

"Don't worry, you don't stick out that much! No one could tell you're different..." Patty said, in a strangely calm tone considered what I heard about her. I tuned them out and turned to Kid, tears in my eyes for the first time.

"You told them? You barely knew for 2 hours and _told them_? How _could_ you? Dammit Kid!" My first reaction, was my not so proud action. It was instinct, you have a problem, you kill it off. I could take the three. My vision started to turn red - No, no Madness. Not now. I looked back at Kid. I couldn't do that. Just kill off the one who showed me feelings? Emotions? _Love?_ No. Instead, I went to instinct number 2.

I ran.

I ran far, and hard, for I dont know how long. All I know is it started to rain. The rain pounded heavily on the sidewalk, soaking my hair and chilling me to the bone. I couldn't tell if tears were running down my face, or stray drops.

I just ran.

I didn't know where I was running, just away. Away from Kid, away from shed secrets, away from the DWMA, away from friends, away from the overbearing emotions.

I looked around when I stopped out of breath. I looked around, and saw the border of DWMA, which marked the end of Lord Death's soul.

"Dammit..." I whispered under my breath. One more step and I would be free. But, one more step and my Soul Protect would be stripped off. I would be a sitting duck in the desert, with my 17 years of secrets in bright neon lights flaring off alarms.

Not now. Now, I had to stay in Death City, find a witch, and force her to help. Then, a slice of the neck and no loose ends. I turned on my heel, stuffed my hands into my jacket pocket, and kept moving into a close alley. Looks like I'm back to living on the streets.

The exact thing I was trying to get away from by going to the DWMA.

Karma has a way to get you what you deserve I guess.

**...Well... that changes things...**

**...I wont be updating for a while...**

***runs away in fear of angry readers**


	17. Chapter 17 - Filler - Thats wierd

**AN: So while reading a particular heart wrenching FanFiction on my phone, my sister came in and told me all I do is sit on my bed on my phone. I was broken, my feels train was haywire, so I grabbed the closest thing on my desk and threw it at her. U fortunately, it was my Soul Eater pencil from Japan in Epcot, Disneyworld. That and its sharpener are one of my prized possesions. Then the most stupid song played on my radio, so I YouTubed the Opener for Soul Eater, and realized hey, why not make my fangirl episode complete by writing some fanfiction to distract me from the cliffhanger Merlin angst? (Any Merlin fans out there? Any knights of Camelot?)**

So please enjoy this filler chapter whose real purpose was for me to say I'm leaving on vacation and didn't want to leave you with a cliffhanger.

I guess that no cliffhanger idea didn't work.

-Death the Kid-

I watched as Sunny ran off before I had a chance to explain myself. I didn't tell them my secret, all I told then was I liked someone, they were different. And when they asked how...

"That's wierd." Patty said, fist on her chin. "She doesn't look like a foriegn exchange student."


	18. Chapter 18 - Detective Death

**Sorry for the long wait, but hey - heres a long chapter! And this story will pick up its pace from here!**

**MoJo: It better. I wanna come in!**

**Patience, patience is key.**

**Kid: Hey, Soul narrates in this chapter! **

**MoJo: I wanna narrate in this chapter! CMON SECRETFANTACS!**

**Watch it MoJo. Just do the disclaimer.**

**MoJo: Eh, you folks know what she owns and doesnt.**

_The temptations are back. I can't stop them. I can't not stop them. So confused. But no, I can't. won't. shouldn't. maybe. Will. No! Stop! Cant…_

I ran. Running happens a lot now. Run from the problem, not like another ones hiding right around the alleys corner. Death City is so different from the other streets I lived in.

_Heartbeat. To the right. Soul… innocent, alone, female. Perfect. _

No! stop! They'll find you!

_The hunger… one bite. One soul._

They're everywhere. So many souls… senses heighten, and the déjà vu is overwhelming. I know I can't. They'll notice the missing souls, eaten by a… This is Death City we're talking about. No hiding it here. I mean, the school is right there. No Kishin egg _thrives_ in Death City. Not even Jack the Ripper, who was so close to making it… slaughtered like a pig. So a full Kishin? Hardly off the radar.

_Another one. Two miles away. Group of 3. Easy target._

No! I said no! It's too much. I sense them all – every citizen, weapon, miester, Kishin, Shinigami.

_You also said no talking bout Him. Breaking all your rules now, aren't we?_

The red in my vision returns. Fighting the Madness gets hard, harder with every step, every heartbeat, every moment I fight. Its futile, I know. One moment ill snap, go on a rampage.

I need to get out of Death City. Now.

But the damn borders! One step, and the Soul Protect is gone. One step out, and they'll know, all of them.

_Even Kid. Might as well get a bite to eat if you're going to be found out._

I'm trapped. No way out, no way in hell I'm going back _there_, destined to starve till I kill half the population. I cant… I have to…

_Just one soul. No one would notice that._

**-Death the Kid-**

Its been 3 weeks.

3 weeks of hell.

My obsession has gotten worse. Liz and Patty have even given up on trying to get me out of my stoop. They are like sisters to me, and to have your own family give up on you…

I've stopped going to school. I didn't need it anyway, it was an escape from reality. From the obsession, from the impending future, a chance for a normal life.

Normal Life my ass.

I look back up into the mirror. What was I thinking? _Normal life?_ Not with this hair. Those damned stripes represent everything I loathe. Their my fatal flaw, my adversary, my one asymmetrical detail. Who cares about the Lines of Sanzu if I can't even get over a _girl? _ Some Reaper I've turned out to be. I'm sorry Chichue. I'll make it up to you, I promise…

_It was a rainy day, overcast, with a slight drizzle. The campus was empty, except for the few studious students making their way back to shelter from the oncoming storm. Death the Kid sighed, looking out the mirror in Death Room at the rolling thunderheads rolling in. He slouched in his throne like chair, awaiting the Grimm Reaper's return. _

_"He's the one to call me down here… might as well show up." Kid tsked under his breath. With a wave of his hand, the mirror dissipated, only to flash up once more, revealing his fathers comical mask._

_"Heya Kiddo!" Kid winced at the nickname, the name not suited for the only student suited in a suit. Everything lately pisses him off. Liz and Patty not cleaning their dinner dishes to a sparkling shine, his shoelaces tied a millimeter to the left, being called out of his hourly symmetry chech for a meeting, the list goes on and on._

_"Hello Father." The monotone voice replied, white and black, much like the origin of the voice._

_"How ya doing? School going well? Friends having fun? No teenage urges causing a man to-"_

_"Father, Im fine. Now why did you call me down here?" The mask drooped with an expression of worry, dissapointment, and a serious expression, unfitting for the Shinigami notorious for his calm atmosphere._

_"But that's just it Kiddo. You're not fine."_

_With an exasperated sigh, and eye roll, Kid leaned back more, getting comfortable for the long talk ahead._

_"You were doing so well last month. School grades were high, your OCD was under control, and you smiled more than usual. So tell me Kiddo, what brought you to this? I know somethings wrong… and we know the depressed ittle wittle KiddoKun is a no no!" The Death God finished, returning to his humourous self with a finger wag._

_Kid flinched at the obvious asymmetrical gesture._

_"Nothing father. Just distracted." This time, it was the Elder to sigh._

_"Then I hope you aren't distracted enough for a mission. This one wasn't put on the board, for I trust you to do it yourself. More of a, detective. Hey, Detective Death has a nice ring to it, no?" _

The flashback faded, as I took one last look in the mirror.

"C'mon Kid, get a hold of yourself!" I scold, eyes trailing right back up to the 3 lines.

3.

Not even 4.

"Kid! Where are you? Lets go!" Liz called, eager to get this over with. I don't blame her. Following one of Father's 'funny feelings' isn't too excited.

I mean, to sense a full Kishin inside Death City? Insane.

** -Sunny-**

I stumble, and clutch onto the brick wall. It was wet, and cold, much like the rest of the streets. Nothing warm, nothing inviting. Always dark, as if the sun is too afraid to peek through the buildings, afraid of what it might see.

I wouldn't blame it. Pretty gruesome stuff.

_You've seen worse. You've done worse._

Shut up! There it is again. The Madness. I can't… fighting futile…

_You're futile. What are you trying to do, fight me? I am you. You are me. We are Madness. We are Kishin. And the petty acts of humanity wont ever change that._

It would be so easy. To fall to the Madness. It would save me, from the hunger, the pain, the ache, the sickness- there it goes again. The tickling starts in the back of my throat, exploding into full fledged coughs in no time. I fall to my knees, hacking and coughing up blood. I can't do this for much longer. The more I suffer, the more Madness I take to stay alive. And the more Madness, the more my Soul Protect fights against it.

And you know, being beaten up by local gangs doesn't help much.

Or starving.

Or lack of sleep.

Or the bone chilling freeze creeping up on you at the worst times.

Yep, gotta love Karma.

**-Death the Kid-**

It's the 5th day of the search, and so far nothing. Just wandering Death City, trying to find something that isn't there. Liz and Patty get bored, I get twitchy by the lopsided streets, and uneven cobblestone, the twins run off to some store or whatever, as im stuck to suffer through the need to perfect. I made Father a deal. One week, and if no signs of activity, we go back to normal school hours, with odd missions here and there. If we _do_ sense something –

Kill the bitch, go home, symmetry check, then lie in bed and dread life.

Yay.

**-Soul Eater Evans-**

"Sorry, Star, I'm gonna call the game off. Not in the mood, ya know?"

"Yeah, whatever. Gotta check Maka before the end of visiting hours, huh?" BlackStar snickered, as I mumble a confirmation before hopping on my bike. I needed the ride, life's been so uncool recently.

First off, Maka's been postponed her acceptance out of the hospital. Kinda freaked me out a bit, to be honest, I don't wanna lose my Miester – plus, I'm thinking our partnership is growing to be bit more. C'mon, those damned pigtails are pretty cool.

Then Kid's been down in the dumps. He kinda reminds me of when we first met him. A smile flickered at the memory of me and Black Star kicking his ass that day. Just the whole, stuck up, closed Mr. Straight Laced.

And finally, Sunny. One day here, the next day gone. I thought we were pretty cool roommates. Its not like he went anywhere too far, but seriously – a month vacation? Woah man.

I turned a corner, slowing the bike down, to enjoy the smaller streets of downtown area.

"Pretty dull." I whisper to myself, bout to turn around and head for the ICU, and for Maka. But, I didn't. I don't know why, I just felt like… turning right. You know that feeling you get, like a "I need to be over there" thing? Yeah, not fun. But it wasn't like that… it reminded me of Italy, where Maka wanted to go into that building, and honestly, I felt it too. Like ya just know theres something bad in there, something you need to fix… and it creeped me out. I just wanted to get her to safety, far far away.

I felt it again. The chill of something bad round the corner. So what do I do? Go around the corner of course.

That's what cool guys do.

It was a dark alley, nothing there but a few dumpsters by the abandoned warehouse. The rotting building loomed above, dominating the street. Soul parked his bike, kicking the kick stand down for a quick escape, instead of leaning it against the walls that looked as if they could cave in at the slightest touch.

"Stop! Please! You don't understand! I don't wanna hurt you!" a muffled voice could be made from inside the termite paradise. All it took was the feminime over tones for Soul's courage to kick in. Finding the hidden door behind a holey mattress, he snuck in, almost coughing on all the dust he kicked up into the air.

**-Sunny-**

C'mon, not these guys again. I swear, they were such douches, thinking they were superior. I could show them. And I did, the first round. Few weeks ago, gave one a nasty neck gash and another one a broken femur. But that just gave this group of guys another reason to return. And this time, the "petty human acts" had to give in, by being the orphaned and lone girl in the streets.

_Kill them. Kill them all. Think of the blood, the souls, - hey look, theres another one, by the door._

There was. A weapon too. Wait, did that mean… the DWMA was here?

Shit.

The moment of hesiation gave the saggy panted and hoodie wearing "street smart"s a chance to attack. Yeah, the blow to the head hurt a bit, but honestly – a piece of wood? Wimps.

I fell to the floor, feeling the blood coat my hair. Standing back up, I was just in time for the second volley of punches, kicks, knives, and bats, able to block many, but not all. Wow, they were going all out today.

I heard a few bones crack, guesstimating a few broken ribs, and probably a sprained wrist where one held it back. I felt the DWMA soul get closer, but before I could give it an identification, the gang seemed to change their course.

The cuffs where the first sign. Normal metal, probably pick pocketed off an officer. My wrists were held behind my back, as the fight slowed down for my lack of ability to move. My left wrist burned, confirming my suspicions of a sprain. The next clue would have been the drug shot into my arm. Like that would work on me. Idiots.

Then the hands.

It just went up the shirt, trying to rid off my zipped jacket.

To Hell with them. No way I would let them have their way with this.

I headbutted the first, the hand scuttling away, before replaced with more. The struggle continued as I bit, bled, kicked, cussed a bit more than usual, trying not to kill these pathetic bastards. I couldn't kill them. If I started again… who knows when I would stop.

**-Soul Eater Evans-**

I watched the shadows of the gang pick on this girl. Man, she was holding her ground. The punches looked rough, and – did that guy have a knife? Yet she wasn't even fazed when he punctured her side.

I knew I could end this. One flash of a scythe arm, and they would scuttle off like bugs. But something stopped me. That feeling… like Italy… it wasn't the gang. So why did it lead me here?

But there was no way I could just let them go.

"Hey assbutts!" I yell, running into the middle of the main room, the little light glinting off my blade. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" gotta go with the classics. Totally cool.

**-Sunny-**

I was losing the fight. It was an emotion… something that disabled me, made my brain fuzzy, my heart cold… was it – Fear? I was ready to give up, give in to the Madness, let it have its way, till the voice broke through the crowd.

"Hey assbutts!"

My heart dropped. It was a DWMA student. But, they couldn't be. Why? What? How? My mind raced faster than possible, questions asked faster than answers could be given, the Fear multiplying tensome.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

It was Soul Eater Evans.

**Sorry for the odd spacing! Trying new ways of updation! Will update next chappie asap, can promise you that.**

**Till next time!**

**Secrets out~!**


End file.
